Prophecies and omens
Prophecies and Omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. Prophecies are usually seen at Moonstone or Moonpool by medicine cats. Prophecies In the Super Edition Series Like Fire, You Will Blaze Through the Forest :Prophecy: "Like fire, you are destined to blaze through the forest... but beware - even water can quench fire." :Sign: Burning branch :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Bluestar would become leader and bring peace to ThunderClan, however she finally dies by drowning. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy Kin of Your Kin :Prophecy: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sign: Message from Skywatcher :Interpreter: Skywatcher :Meaning: Prediction of the arrival of three cats more powerful than any other, all three kin of Firestar. They are later revealed to be Jayfeather, Lionblaze (Firestar's grandsons) and Dovepaw (Firestar's great-grand-niece). ::Reference: Firestar's Quest, page 339 In the Original Series Fire Alone Will Save Our Clan :Prophecy: "Fire alone will save our Clan." :Sign: Shooting star :Interpreter: Spottedleaf :Meaning: Firepaw, a cat with a flame-coloured pelt will save ThunderClan from the treachery of Tigerclaw. ::Reference: Into the Wild, page 5 Warrior Whom You Cannot Trust :Prophecy: "Beware a warrior you cannot trust." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: A warning for Fireheart to beware of Tigerclaw, although Fireheart thought that it referred to Graystripe. ::Reference: Fire And Ice StarClan is Calling :Prophecy: "StarClan is calling you... do not be afraid." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: Bluestar was going to choose Fireheart as deputy. At first, Fireheart misinterprets it, thinking he is going to die. ::Reference: Forest of Secrets Enemy Who Seems to Sleep :Prophecy: "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: A warning for Fireheart to be wary of the exiled Tigerclaw, who makes no motion of seeking revenge yet. Fireheart thinks it refers to the sickness that the ShadowClan cats had. ::Reference: Rising Storm, page 151 Lion and Tiger :Prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." :Sign: A dream of a pile of bones and a river of blood :Interpreter: Firestar :Meaning: Tigerstar united RiverClan and ShadowClan to become TigerClan, and Firestar followed suit with WindClan and ThunderClan to become LionClan. The four clans become two, and LionClan and TigerClan meet in battle. BloodClan is the final enemy, but in the end Blood does not rule the forest, though the battle spills blood. ::Reference: The Darkest Hour, page 55 In the New Prophecy Series Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky :Prophecy: "Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before." :Sign: Dream :Interpreters: Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt :Meaning: The four Clans of the forest will come together and leave for a new home. ::Reference: Midnight, page 2 The Silver Cat :Prophecy: A silver cat would come, and rid the Tribe of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth :Sign: Signs of nature; pattern of the moonlight, shadows cast by the stones, sound of raindrops :Interpreter: Stoneteller :Meaning: Feathertail, one of the journeying cats, drives a stalactite into Sharptooth’s body, sacrificing herself in the process. ::Reference: Moonrise, page 3 Blood Will Spill Blood :Prophecy: "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." :Sign: Dreams of a lake stained with blood :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: There would be no peace until Hawkfrost is dead. Hawkfrost is killed by his brother, Brambleclaw, and his blood turns the water red. ::Reference: Starlight, page 5 In the Power of Three Series Kin of Your Kin :Prophecy: "There will be three, the kin of the kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Jaypaw :Meaning: Same as the "Kin of Your Kin" prophecy in Firestar's Quest ::Reference: Outcast, page 232 In the Omen of the Stars Series Sharp-Eyed Jay and the Roaring Lion :Prophecy: '"After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing." :'Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Dovepaw :Meaning: 'After all the trouble that came of Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Dovepaw will bring peace to ThunderClan ::'Reference: The Fourth Apprentice, page 65 :: 'Stormclouds on a Dark Breeze' :Prophecy: '"Beware, Jay's Wing, Stormclouds are gathering on a dark breeze." :'Sign: 'A whisper from an ancient cat :'Interpreter: Jayfeather :Meaning: 'Breezepelt is going to cause trouble and attack Jayfeather with help from a Dark Forest Cat, later revealed to be Brokenstar. :'Reference: ''The Fourth Apprentice, page 160'' Omens In the Super Edition Series Flattened Fur :Omen: A bit of flattened fur on a piece of prey. :Interpreter: Goosefeather :Meaning: Thought to be a sign that WindClan is going to attack them, because it looked like the forest was flattened by wind. ::Reference: Bluestar's Prophecy In the Original Series Broken Collar :Omen: Rusty's collar is torn off in a fight with Longtail :Interpreter: Bluestar :Meaning: Rusty left his kittypet life behind, and will be accepted in ThunderClan as Firepaw ::Reference: Into the Wild An Unnecessary Death :Omen: Red clouds :Interpreter: Barkface :Meaning: The day will bring an unnecessary death. Later, when Fireheart and Graystripe were returning to their home in ThunderClan, they were attacked by a RiverClan patrol, and in the confusion of the fight, Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, fell to his death. ::Reference: Fire And Ice StarClan's Anger :Omen: Clouds covering the full moon during a Gathering :Meaning: Gatherings are a time of peace, and if there is any violence, StarClan sends clouds to cover the moon signifying their displeasure. This occurs at several Gatherings. ::Reference: Fire And Ice, and several other books thereafter In the New Prophecy Series Fire and Tiger :Omen: A vision of a giant tiger leaping from flames :Interpreter: Cinderpelt :Meaning: Brambleclaw (Tigerstar's son) and Squirrelpaw (Firestar's daughter) would find a new home for the Clans, and unite them for the journey. Cinderpelt first misinterprets it, thinking it meant that the two cats presented a danger to the Clan, or to each other. ::Reference: Midnight, page 111 Moth's Wing :Omen: A moth's wing found outside of the medicine cat's den :Interpreter: Mudfur :Meaning: Mothwing, the former rogue, was fit to become a medicine cat apprentice. It was later revealed that Hawkfrost left the moth's wing outside of Mudfur's den so he could use Mothwing's medicine cat status to help him gain power. ::Reference: Midnight Eclipse :Omen: A total solar eclipse takes place :Meaning: It was thought by many cats to be an omen that they were doing something wrong or that they didn't belong by the lake. Sol predicted it would happen but StarClan gave no warning of it, which makes many of the Clan cats afraid and uncertain of the future. ::Reference: Eclipse Category:Reference